


Looking Back, Those Were The Best Years Of My Life

by Scarheart99789



Series: Bokuaka Week 2 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi has an older sister, Akaashi played violin when he was younger because I need that in my life, I'm so fucking sorry, Konoha is brought up, M/M, THERE IS A BIRTHDAY CAKE I KEPT TO THE PROMPT AT LEAST A LITTLE I PROMISE, happy birthday akaashi, she's only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 04:10:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5360861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarheart99789/pseuds/Scarheart99789
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akaashi grew up living a fairly normal life. He had his mother and father, and an older sister he adored; an ace on a volleyball team that managed to become the love of his life with little to no effort at all. He grew up fully believing he was a normal person. The same as everyone else.<br/>Until one too many birthdays have passed and he realizes that no. He really isn't the same.</p><p>(For the Bokuaka Week 2, Day 1: Birthday Cake)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking Back, Those Were The Best Years Of My Life

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so my friend sent me a link to a reddit board with Birthday writing prompts and this one broke me so I obviously had to use it.  
> https://www.reddit.com/r/WritingPrompts/comments/1zx88h/at_your_150th_birthday_you_were_suspicious_at_200/

Akaashi Keiji was born on the fifth of December to a loving mother and father, as well as an older sister that even though was only 3 at the time, swore she would always be there to look out for him.

He doesn’t remember anything of his first birthday, outside of what he can pick out of the pictures his mother took in his old photo albums that are up in a box in his attic. To be completely honest, that’s how most of his birthdays are remembered now. Through still frames collecting dust. Though, from what he can see from it he seems relatively happy with his family and the baby gifts he received.

In elementary school his mother started putting him into violin lessons, since he most certainly had the patience and skill to do so. By his sixth year he was top in his class, and was fairly good at playing on the grand piano they had at home, though it was more his sisters instrument if anything. On his eleventh birthday he received an award for his violin playing, and that night he got nanohana no karashiae for supper, and his parents had worked together to make him a delicious chocolate cake. Even though he may not remember much of his childhood now he most certainly remembers that birthday being one of the happiest moments of his life.

When middle school came around, he became intrigued by the sport of volleyball, and tried out for the team. Over those three years, he slowly began turning away from violin and began to strive more towards being an excellent setter. Though his team may have not gotten as far as they would’ve wanted, he still believed it all to be worth it. After all, when they ended up out of the tournament, he took the time he wasn’t in volleyball or school keeping up with the violin, since it was still something he didn’t want to completely lose.

In high school he was met with an overly excitable boy in the volleyball team that he seemed to be stuck with almost instantly, and he learnt only about 5 seconds after meeting him that his name was Bokuto Koutarou, and he was going to be the greatest ace ever. This seemed to spark something in him, and Akaashi took to training after school with Bokuto whenever he could get away with it to insure that they made it farther than his middle school team did.

On his sixteenth birthday, the team threw him a small party in the gym (which he later learnt was because Bokuto had insisted and no one else could really find much reason to not). It was surprising, to say the least, but at the same time it made him feel loved; accepted. It was a ice feeling, and he decided it was most certainly worth all the time he had spent learning to know Bokuto. (He ended up accidentally throwing his cake directly into said boys face when someone - to this day he doesn't know who but strongly suspects it was Konoha - tripped him and made him fall directly onto the second year.)

His seventeenth birthday was quite a bit calmer than his last, since instead of having a party in the gym, Bokuto and a few of the other members of the team ended up taking him out to supper with them to celebrate. It wasn’t as memorable as the last, but he still remembers as much of it as he can with vivid attention to detail. Such as the way the lights had made Bokuto’s eyes look like pure gold, and how it was the first time he realized that _oh. I really want to kiss him._

(He kept this to himself, of course. After all, he couldn’t exactly claim to be good enough to stand beside a boy that shines like the sun himself. Not until he was sure that he wouldn’t be burnt in response.)

(He doesn’t end up realizing that he wasn’t the only one afraid of being burnt until next September, a few days before Bokuto’s birthday, when the owl haired boy came back to the school for a visit and accidentally ended up confessing that his main reason for coming back was that it _“It’s weird to be away from you, Keiji. I’ve gotten so used to you by my side that I forgot was it was like for you to just, not. Y’now?”_ He does. Keiji knows this very much. And so to show how much he knows this he ends up pulling him down by the collar of his shirt and kissing him, whispering _”I missed you too, Koutarou.”_ )

His eighteenth birthday is one that he could probably tell you almost every single detail of the whole day, even to this very day. He wakes up with an excited _”Happy Birthday, Keiji!”_ from his family, before then going to school to where he is the current captain of the Fukurodani volleyball team; the mother owl, as Konoha called him. In each of his classes he is greeted with cheerful happy birthday greetings, and small gifts from those in his classes that he considers friends, but that isn’t what he wants the most.

Volleyball practice after school is the same as every other day, except for the last few minutes when his owl of a boyfriend bursts in the doors, loudly claiming that he was here to take him out for dinner and he wasn’t allowed to say no.

(He wouldn’t say no regardless.)

Though, they do first finish cleaning up the gym before he allows himself to give Koutarou a small peck on the lips, and then they’re out to the restaurant he took him to the year before with some of the team. It’s a wonderful evening, full of laughter and catching up over the last few weeks they haven’t seen each other because of school, and Keiji telling Koutarou everything he wants to know about the team.

By the end of the night he is convinced that this man, no longer a boy, is probably, if he believed in them, his soulmate ( _”s-owl-mate Keiji!”_ ) and he wouldn’t change that for the world. So, since this is now the happiest moment in his life (so far), he quietly rolls onto his side before then curling more into Koutarou, tugging the blankets more snugly to their chins as he tangles their legs together.

In the middle of summer when Akaashi is 22, Bokuto proposes to him. It’s an awkward kind of thing, with him down on one knee stumbling to say what he wants to say. Trying - and failing - to not put in a lot of owl puns that clearly give away his nervousness. After a few seconds of being startled into silence, he breathes out a quiet _”yes.”_ before then more or less throwing himself at Koutarou and muttering the word multiple more times against his lips, smiling widely as he did.

His 23rd birthday is spent planning details of his wedding alongside his fiance, happily staying by his side as much as he can while they look over things such as flowers, and colour combinations, and what food to have. Though, they end up getting bored of it by six in the afternoon and Keiji comes to terms with the fact that if the way Koutarou treats birthday sex is anything to go by, their wedding night is going to be a night he will most certainly remember for years to come.

(And that he does. To this day he remembers how reverently his new husband had treated him, like Keiji was the greatest thing in his life and would never do anything to hurt him. Which still to this day makes Keiji just love him even more)

When they’re nearing their 50’s is when they start to notice it. It was rather odd, but Keiji hadn’t seemed to really age since hitting 30. At first Keiji had playfully made a joke about how it was certainly because the universe favored him more, that he didn’t have to show too many signs of aging from the stress that living with Koutarou was. Though, now he can’t really find it in him to joke about it as much. It’s a little concerning, to say the least. But, they push it aside since even though age is starting to catch up to Koutarou more and more each day, they still love each other with all their hearts.

85\. That was the age Keiji truly broke down and realized that _yeah, this whole no real signs of aging is a serious problem._ He cries openly on May 18, the day that his beloved husband ended up having a heart attack and dying. He couldn’t even bring himself to attend the funeral, since at the very most he looks maybe mid 40’s. Definitely not like his beautiful owl husband looked in the last few years of his life.

It broke him, and he ended up moving to a different country - he no longer remembers which - where people don't question this Bokuto Keiji about why he has the name of someone almost twice as old as how he looks, and he stays there for about 20 years before moving to another country. It’s tearing him apart, and about the third time he moves somewhere else he gives himself a fake name, and ended up doing this fairly often. Every so often he slips up and greets people as Bokuto Keiji again, but that name is now sacred and he tries to keep it to himself as much as possible.

He tried to kill himself, when he was just nearing his 200th birthday. He attempted to leave this world where he was now so alone, and to be one with his beloved Koutarou once again. When nothing he tried worked, however, he gave up on it and just continued his traveling.

It’s now his 900th birthday, and he stares blankly at the wall in front of him while absentmindedly rolling the ring around on his finger. It’s been so many years, and he lives back in his home town again, trying to blend in with the crowds. It took him a while, but he managed to end up buying the place he lived in with Koutarou again, and has promised himself he will now never leave. Even if people begin questioning this man that looks just 50, and why he doesn’t seem to age even though he’s been living in this house again for 5 years. There’s a small birthday cake on the counter that one of the children on his street made for him, but he can’t bring himself to eat it. He hasn’t eaten cake on his birthday (or Koutarou’s) for over 800 years, after all.

He has promised himself he won’t leave this house again. After all, this is where his best memories were made, images of them kept up in the box in his attic collecting dust.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Haikyuu!! thing I've written so I very much apologize for starting off this week with angst I promise the others will (hopeFULLY) be fluffy  
> please don't kill me


End file.
